Uncharted Waters
by car213
Summary: Past (AU) What happens when things go south maybe in the future they could've been friends by now hes the hunter and shes the hunted prey and predictor


**Alright I guess I lied this isn't nether of the stories I had planned but this seems interesting to me so here you go enjoy**

Judy's senses were on high, her eyes closed creeped behind a tree. She could smell it in the air, the hatred, hunger, undeniable fear the sound of growls only rivaled by the sound of her heart threating to fracture her ribs. If she could sweat a puddle would have been formed underneath her. Just moments ago she was an inch from death. The red fox had been chasing her, mother nature is unforgiving he was so focused in capturing me he didn't notice the wolf that had set his target on him. Being slower than a rabbit, tired from the chase he had no hope of escape. This was his death 'how ironic' Judy thought.

Soon it was over, no more growls could be heard just a loud wine and the sound of teeth carving meat clashing with bone.

"ha-ha your lucky I don't eat you right now I will came back the pack leader is going to want some of this dirty fox" came a deep harsh voice followed by the sound of it walking away.

Judy finally after a few seconds manage the guts to peak out overlooking the scene 'oh god' she thought blood dripping off the fox tinting the dirt beneath him. The wolf standing around 100 yards away howling.

Fear was over taking by anger at how many lives' the likes of that fox and his brothers had taken. Endless stories of horror caused by them never feeling safe not even in their homes crippling fear bounding to the most primitive works of their brains. He was breathing the wolf hadn't finished the job, she always wanted to be a hero be brave protect the weak now was her chance. If she could kill the fox she would be the hero of her family finally get the respect she craves. Her eyes shifted to her spare which she quickly picked up staying low she began to crawl towards the red fox determination in her eyes. Once she started closing in she started to chant the names of her fallen brothers and sisters "jenny, mark, Kate," the list went on and on her voice getting louder with every single one.

she was only an inch from the fox who had his muzzle on the dirt wining silently, cuts and bruises all over his body. She lifted her spire so it was over her head cursing at the fox in her mind she was only moments from piercing his neck than she stopped. 'stupid damn fox' she thought it had lifted his head and opened his eyes with much difficulty. He was looking right at her, his eyes piercing her soul. Judy didn't know the look he was giving it wasn't mad or sad 'it…it was excepting' she thought 'or maybe understanding' he knew what he was and what he had done. Her hands started to shake, her heart starting to pound her chest once again. She was angry at him… at herself at everything for letting herself fell sorry for the fox. "look away!" she said shaking his eyes now showed….. compassion? She felt furious "LOOK AWAY!" she shrieks not caring of the wolf only yards away. This time he did as told he let his head go numb collapsing against the dirt once more. Judy fixed her grip on the spire raising it once more so it was above her head. now her whole body was trembling 'I need to do this' she though. She looked him over once more but no she couldn't do it she couldn't kill him, not like this. She threw down the spire look at her hands like she didn't even knew who they belonged to. 'was I really going to kill him after he had just been beaten as well as mauled. If I did than I would be no better than him killing him when he can't even move' scolded herself angrily. She began to walk away.

"don't look back don't look back don't look back" she whispered to herself. In the end she looked and saw his emerald eyes, he was clearly in pain and the wolf would be back any minute eating him when he got back. Judy felt a tug at her heart, 'I've always wanted to help weak mammals who can't protect themselves' replayed her voice in her head. 'I hate myself' she thought before running back startling the fox. "come on" she hissed as she slowly helped him up as to not hurt him more. Nervously leaning him on her back, quickly regretting this course of action.

She slowly walked away walking for a few meters till she put him down siting up off a bolder as she sat next to him breathing hard from helping him move around. "why are you helping me?"

She was caught off guard, it was the first time he spoke. She answered truthfully "I'm not sure I just couldn't leave you like that"

he started to laugh a dry laugh "wow this is why bunny's die by the dozen how do you know I won't eat you, god knows I want to" he lied he needed her help to live he was far to wounded.

"how do you know I won't eat you" Judy stated dryly

"his eye widened a bit "yo-your not one of those weird prays who are 'a predator at heart' are you" he shuddered

Judy laughed "maybe, maybe not" instantly turning serious again "what's your name"

"Nick wilde" he answered

She moved over to get a clearer view of his cuts he had many and had no doubt lost to much blood she needed to stop the bleeding, than after a moment of thinking her ears turned bright red, Nick noticed.

"what" he inquired

"Well um rabbits lick wounds to um stop bleeding and prevent uh infections" she whispered awkwardly

"Nick blushed a little his fur hiding it very well "uh no keep your tongue to yourself missy" needless to say Nick wasn't loving the idea

"shut ok it's not like I want to do it it's to save your life dumb fox"

Nick tried to move himself so he was sitting up by himself regretting almost instantly "owowow" he took a deep breath trying to ignore his pain" "alright please it hurts" she positioned herself and began, Judy started at first feeling awkward but later getting used to it since he keep wining every time she would touch his cuts, the iron taste in her mouth not being at all to pleasant. She still had no idea why she was helping the fox that would try to kill her as soon as he could again, but she did nevertheless

After a few minutes she had finish, his wounds still bleeding but now a minimal amount. She was sitting there thinking what to do next. She didn't want to leave him that to would be death he had no way of hunting he couldn't even move without help. She sighed she knew what she had to do.

"come on" she said to the fox dust herself off

"what where are you taking me" he spoke intrigued

"bunny barrow"

 **Alright guys what yall think is it worth continuing yall tell me comment and thanks to all the people who read more than one of my stories and always give me nice and helpful comments yall ae the best sly fox dumb bunny might be updating tomorrow or Monday than finally the very much awaited update laters :)**


End file.
